reflection
by Roummate
Summary: sejak ia membuka mata tadi pagi, Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anaknya. untuk #HariAyahSedunia [naru - menma. kronik keluarga uzumaki. au oneshoot]


**_Disclaimer :_** _Naruto milik Sasuke_ _dan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei [saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun. Cerita ini dibuat hanya sebagai penyalur rasa cinta kepada OTP dan terapi menulis]_

 ** _Warning :_** _au, miss typo(s), and other stuffs._

 _Terima kasih yang sudah mampir. Selamat membaca! ^^_

* * *

.

.

.

 **reflection **

_[/n/ : shadow; rebound]_

 _a Naruto fanfiction, written by Rou_

.

.

.

* * *

Ada yang salah di sini, dan Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah serungsing ini seumur hidupnya. Sejak ia membuka mata tadi pagi, atau seminggu lalu, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pria kecil di hadapan.

Atau _ia keliru_?

Entah baut mana yang lepas dari dalam kepala si mungil ini, tetapi Naruto nyaris yakin ada yang sedang tidak beres dengan anak itu. Hanya saja, Naruto sendiri tidak tahu bagian mana yang salah.

"Menma?" Naruto bergumam, "Kenapa tidak dihabiskan susunya? Tidak enak?" Biasanya, _biasanya_ Menma akan menjawab dengan sarkas— _tipikal warisan gen_ , sepertinya—namun kali ini ia hanya menggeleng. "Kalau tidak dihabiskan nanti siapa yang minum? Ayah, kan, juga harus berangkat. Ayo, habiskan susunya, masukkan bekalnya, dan jangan lupa—"

"Cerewet." Menma mendesis rendah.

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Apa kaubilang?" ia meletakkan sendok dan garpu, memandang anaknya bingung.

"Kubilang ayah cerewet, tidak dengar, ya?" Menma meninggalkan piring, bersiap turun dan menggapai-gapai lantai dengan gesit. Ia menarik ransel dan bersiap menuju pintu.

Melihatnya, Naruto menarik napas. Ia menyusul si kecil dan mencegah langkah pendek anak itu dengan memegangi kedua bahunya. Naruto berjongkok menyamakan posisi. "Menma, tunggu. Hei, ada apa? Kenapa semingguan ini Menma jadi begini. Ayah ada salah, ya?"

Naruto tahu jika sejak Menma lahir, berbicara keras adalah kelemahannya. Ia kerap berhati-hati mengolah kata jika Menma sudah bersikap berbeda dan uring-uringan. Meskipun jarang _ngambek_ , tetapi Naruto cukup dibuat kewalahan jika Menma sudah begini.

Padahal Naruto baru saja ingin membicarakan hal serius dengan anaknya. Ia berpikir ribuan hari mengenai kemungkinan apakah Menma akan setuju dengan idenya untuk mengajak rekan sekantor (yang juga teman lamanya yang baru ia temui lagi di acara reuni tempo lalu) untuk tinggal bersama mereka mulai besok. Namun melihat sikap Menma begini, boro-boro Naruto mau meminta persetujuan, bicara saja ia khawatir.

"Menmaaa, bicaralah. Ayah pusing kalau kau sudah begini. Jangan buat ayah bingung, _sayangku_."

"Berisik," decih Menma. Lengannya ia lipat ke dada dan mata biru warisan ayahnya menatap balik, tanpa keramahan. Ugh.

Benang kesabaran Naruto semakin terjalin dalam benaknya. "Baiklah, kalau Menma tidak mau bicara, sebaiknya—"

"Sebaiknya ayah batalkan ide konyol itu," tiba-tiba Menma memotong, nadanya naik, pandangannya mendongak membidik mata ayahnya lurus-lurus.

Naruto mengerjap, tercengang untuk satu detik sebelum kembali berjongkok dan menatap anaknya dengan keheranan. "Maksudmu?"

Menma mendesah besar. Kedua tangannya sudah berpindah ke pinggang. "Aku tahu ayah berniat mengajak—siapa itu masa bodo namanya, tapi yang jelas aku tidak setuju sama sekali. Aku dengar ayah bicara di telepon semalam. Apalagi ayah berniat menggunakan kamar _mum_ untuk dia, kan? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, ayah! Selama masih ada aku, itu semua bakal jadi omong kosong!"

 _O-oh, oke_. Menma benar-benar sedang marah. Naruto paham sesuatu di sini. Maksud ucapan anaknya barangkali adalah ungkapan penolakan terkait idenya mengajak orang baru untuk tinggal bersama. Tetapi, kenapa? Naruto kan, hanya ingin membantu, tidak lebih.

Naruto meraup udara banyak-banyak, ia kembali berjongkok dan membelai ikal hitam Menma lembut—meskipun di detik yang sama ditangkis—ia tersenyum. "Sayang, kan tidak ada yang salah dengan membantu orang lain? Memangnya Menma tega melihat teman ayah itu tidak punya tempat tinggal. Kalau ayah yang begitu, bagaimana? Lagipula—"

"Setop," selak Menma, tangannya terjulur ke depan, ke dada Naruto. Ia tahu itu tindakan tidak terpuji, namun Menma harus mengambil sikap. Kekesalan mulai terbit di mata ayahnya, dan ia sadar itu. Menma menarik napas yang sama banyak untuk menguatkan diri dan masih berupaya menumpuk dinding pertahanan dari rasa ingin menangis.

"Kenapa ayah egois?" mulainya. Menma tahu ayahnya butuh jeda lebih panjang untuk mengerti segala hal, jadi ia akan memulai semua ini dengan pelan dan jelas. "Kenapa ayah tidak belajar dari pengalaman? Ayah lupa, ya, kalau dulu ayah pernah kena tipu gara-gara seenaknya membawa masuk orang asing dengan alasan 'menolong'? Dan ayah juga membiarkan orang bodoh itu menempati kamar _mum_ , dan hasilnya apa? Dia mencuri barang-barang _mum_ , dia maling!"

Menma menarik napas lagi, bersiap melanjutkan. "Terus sekarang ayah mau melakukan yang sama? Dengan masih menggunakan kamar _mum_? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi ayah, aku bersumpah!"

Di depannya, Naruto bergeming. Melongo dengan ekspresi paling tidak ingin Menma lihat. Kalau sumbu kekesalan anaknya sudah tinggi, Naruto tidak punya cara lain selain menyerah. Jadi, ia mengangguk dan membiarkan semua mengalir sesuai dengan yang seharusnya.

Sebab akan lebih baik untuk membatalkan niatnya dan dicap labil, ketimbang melihat mata anaknya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis, seperti sekarang. Naruto lemah, serius.

"Baiklah, sayangku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Ayah berjanji mulai sekarang, tidak akan lagi menawarkan siapa pun orang asing untuk tinggal bersama kita sebelum ayah bicara padamu, bagaimana?"

"Dan tidak lagi menggunakan kamar _mum_ ," imbuh Menma dengan nada merajuk.

Naruto menahan senyum, ia mengangguk. "Setuju," katanya. Ia mendekat dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Jadi, apa Menma sudah tidak marah? Bisa ayah minta peluk sekarang?"

Sudah Naruto pahami jika melihat Menma sendu begini, maka ia akan jadi pihak yang kalah, selalu. Tapi Naruto tidak akan protes, itu salah satu bagian dari peran favoritnya di sini. Karena bagaimana pun, seorang putra tetap akan meniru ayahnya, kan? Seperti pepatah lazim: buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

Naruto merasakan pelukan Menma membungkus seluruh lehernya kuat-kuat sebelum kemudian suara isak pelan anaknya jatuh di pundak. Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar, mendekap Menma dengan lebih besar dan rekat.

"Maaf ya, ayah kadang suka lupa kalau anak ayah yang satu ini sudah besar. Eh, delapan tahun sudah besar belum, ya? Pokoknya, tidak akan ayah ulangi, deh. Janji."

Menma mengangguk-angguk di bahunya, tangisnya lesap. Bagaimana pun ia hanya mau dengar kelegaan macam begini, tidak lebih. "Terima kasih, ayah. Dan maafkan aku."

Kecupan Naruto bertahan lebih lama di puncak kepala Menma. Diam-diam, bisa Naruto rasakan hatinya dibungkus rasa haru. Dan perasaan itu terbang tinggi, merenggut sebuah nama yang jauh, jauh dari pelukannya namun mendiami hidupnya.

 _Apa pun untukmu, Menma. Apa pun. Ayah menyayangimu, tidak pernah kurang._

* * *

 ** _(end)_**

Selamat hari ayah sedunia! Kalian hebat, tanpa kecuali!

 _(with luv,_ _ **Rou**_ _)_


End file.
